An Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Tale
by JessiferXII
Summary: this is the tale of the Dovahkiin named Jessifer! the story is based off of the games events, i tried my best and this is my first Skyrim Fanfic so please tell me how i did ! and please enjoy !


An Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Tale

Jessifer's travels of being and becoming the Dovahkiin

Gender:Female

Race: Nord

i do not own skyrim and some parts and charcters are from the story line of the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim(c) all though some parts of the story may be changed to make it more of my own story so please enjoy my story and i hope i can base it on the game as much as i can. thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter one

there are dragons in skyrim!

* * *

all i remember is i was trying to cross over from the border of Cyrodill to enter the land of skyrim a nords home, yet i must admit i have never been to my snowy home sence i was born, when i was born by parents moved from skyrim to Cyrodill they wanted me to grow up in the Imperial City and i was finally coming home, but now iv awoken now and im riding in a cariage, my hands are bound and i am in ragged robes.

i feel as thought im a prisoner of war,is this how one is greated in skyrim?

"oh your finally awake,i thought you wouldn't wake says the man with long golden locks in a blue uniform "you were trying to cross the border right? walked right into an Imperial ambush...same as us and that thief next to me here"

"Damn you stormcloaks, the empire was nice and lenient before you all came along, could get away with murder if you tryed; but that no longer will happen thanks to you stormcloaks!" said the their next to the man in blue

the thief then looked at me and said "you and me, we should not be here its the stormclokes they are after"

"we are all brothers in binds now thief."

"shut up back there!" said the a man driving the cariage

"whats wrong with that guy" asked the thief

"watch you mouth your speaking to Ulfric stormcloke himself the true high king of skyrim" said the man in blue

"the Jarl of Windhelm...you're the reason for the rebellion, your the reason me and the nord girl are here?" asked the thief

I sit here in silence as the people in the cariage argue about the war, i could care less for i really have no clue on what they are talking about back home we woulf hear very little regarding the war and we just ignored it although the High kings death was a surprise.

we soon arrive in a town called Helgan the cariage has come to a halt.

"oh god what are they going to us...by the eight save me" said the thief in a scared tone

"by the eight?" i ask.

"the worship of the god Talos has been banded here in skyrim" said the man in front of me

"well this visit just keeps getting worse, i only wanted to make a living here." i said

we then were escorted out of the cariage and in a line of four, the general and captain of the Imperial legion began to speak to us.

"line up you scum, when i call your name from the list step up and walk over to the block"

i begin to panic, iv only just got here and the going to take me head by the nine what have i gotten myself into now!

"Ralof of Riverwood" the man in blue then stepped towards the block

"Lorik of Roriksted" {my bad if that's the wrong name}

"no you can't do this to me im not one of them" said the Thief and ran off

"Archers!" yelled the Imperial Captain

and they shot the man on sight. scary to think you can't even get out of this mess.

"anyone else want to be a fool and try to run.?" asked the Captain "then next prisoner"

"Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm, you will rot in Oblivion for what you have done...killing the high king, this is and execution iv been awaiting" said the Captain and then the Jarl stepped aside

i then walked up to the captain.

"you... your not on the list, state your name,"

"Jessifer of Kavach " i said to her hoping to make a good impression

"Kavach? thats in Cyrodill, you are a nord but you lived in Cyrodill?" she replied

"yes" i said

"General Tullius, what should we do with her?" asked the captain

i had a bit of hope that i would be getting out alive!

"send her to the block" said the General

hope is gone...

i walk over to where the headsman is chopping the heads off the prisoners, i stand and wait for my turn to be de-headed. its such a horrifying thought that your head will be sliced of your body and your head will be rolling around in a bucket.

all of a sudden a loud roar was shouted into the sky.

"by the eight, what was that sound?"

"ignore it! next prisoner! you Jessifer your next, at least you will die in your home of skyrim" said the captin

as i lied my head onto the chopping block i just tried to listen to the priest of Arkay preaching to us, but then just as the headsman was raising his blade. A flying black dragon landed on the tower behind the headsman.

"What in Oblivion is that!" said a man in the crowed

everyone scattered, some being burned by the breath of the dragon and some people running out of there houses before their house were destroyed by falling rubble and great balls of fire! i met a man named Hadvar while trying to find safety. he is a part of the legion but instead of trying to kill me he saved my life, the Divines must be smiling upon me today!

Hadvar and I scurried into a building that went underground.

"we should be safe for now, but we need to get out of her we have to go through the tunnel through this building" said Hadvar

"ill just follow you." i replied

"im sorry you had a bad experience with the legion, we are not really bad we just are tired of these damn Stormcloaks, here let me cut the binding on your hands." he said

Hadvar cut the binding on my wrist i was free, he had me put on some armor and gave me a sword. we went though the caves under Helgan and finally made it out to an opening to breathe the fresh and cold air of skyrim.

Hadvar and had safely gotten out of the mess that is now Helgan. but the battle was not over, here came the dragon over head.

"Jess hide! we don't want that...thing to see us." cried Hadvar

we then ran to the closest tree we could find and watched the Dragon fly overhead.

"My Family is in Riverwood, it's just up the road from here we can take shelter there. and its best if we warn the people of what we saw. it may be hard to make people believe that there was a dragon that destroyed Helgan" said Hadvar

"I think ill tag along with you maybe get a small meal and then ill be off" i replied to him

we started on the trail to riverwood

"you should join the legion Jessifer"

"I may just do that, after i get a home here, no sence in doing anything untill i have a place to putt my head down."

"i guess that would make more sence but i hope to fight at your side one day "

"maybe ill be there, i would love to be someone to be remembered here in skyrim!"

we then arived in Riverwood; Riverwood is a small cozy town in the hold of Whiterun, there's a blacksmith, a general goods store, and bar/inn. i feel content here in Riverwood i have not felt safe in Skyrim till i got here.

"come with me ill let you meet my father he is the Blacksmith here in Riverwood." stated Hadvar

We walked up to the porch to to see Hadvar's father sitting on the grindstone sharpening a blade

"hadvar what are you doing here shouldnt you be out fighting the war and who is this woman with you?" asked his Father

"my name is Jessifer." i told him

"and mine's Alvor if you ever need armor, come see me." said Hadvars dad

"Dad, come inside we have something we all need to discuss, privately.."

we then went inside and Alvors wife Sigrid made us the finest mudcrab legs that iv ever eaten while we discussed about what had happened in Helgan, Alvor could not believe what he was hearing and insisted that i go to Dragonsreach and tell the Jarl of Whiterun that Helgan had been destroyed and that all of Skyrim needs to be aware what is going on, he told me to let the Jarl know that we needed to prepare for what we may have to fight.

for the night i decide to stay at the bar in town for good nights rest before i hit the road to Whiterun, i stayed at the Sleeping Giant Inn.

* * *

The next morning i awoke to gather my things and head off to Whiterun, i follow a river until i see the Whiterun Farms that surround the city of Whiterun.

i begin walking and as im walking through the felids i spot a fatherly large fellow. i get closer to him, but soon to realize that this was nothing more than Giant! i was not armed!

thankfully a Lady dressed in hide clothing and a ruffed up wolf-like man were coming to fight the Giant, the took the Giant down faster then iv ever seen someone do! they were amazing people.

"Thank you so much, id probably be that giants food right now if it were not for you, im not armed at the moment, i could have taken him but i have no weapon on me today. You see iv just come here to Skyrim." i thanked the two

"it was nothing,we do this kind of thing all the time. we are a part of the companions, a fighters guild here in Whiterun. my name Alea, Alea the Huntress. said the lady in the hide clothing.

"and my name is Farkus, you should come by Jorrvaskr, we are recruiting new members at the moment, you will have to speak with Koldak our leader. said the Wolf-like man.

"Thanks for the save and i may take you up on that offer." i replied.

"Good luck getting in to the town, everyone is scared some people said they seen a dragon, i think there crazy." said Farkus

i continued on my path and soon i got the doors of the town.

"stop, state your business here, no one is allowed in or out of the city." said the guard at the front gate.

"I need to speak with the Jarl about the Dragons" i said

" fine, but we will be watching you carefully, so watch yourself kinsmen." replied the Whiterun guard

I was granted entrance inside Whiterun and walked through the town paths to the stone stairs to the cloud district and up another few sets of stone steps to get to the Dragonsreach Castle, i entered the doors of Dragonsreach and headed towords the throne.

"Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, I have a message to give you." i say.

"please tell me what you know" he responded

"i was at Helgan and a dragon come by and destroyed the town, i nearly died out there, but Riverwood needs guards sent out. who know when that dragon could be back." i said

"that can be arranged. and you i want you to talk to my court wizard, Farengar. tell him all you know, i have him doing research on this...God,dragons what else could go wrong." said the Jarl

a guard showed me to Farengar and i spoke with him, i told him every bit of my experience in Helgan and he shared with me all of what he knew about dragons and his theory of why they are in skyrim.

"Jessifer! Farengar! there has been a dragon seen at the northern watch tower!" said Irileth the Jarls mercenary

"A dragon? how exciting !" said Farengar

"shouldnt you be taking this more seriously?" asked Irileth in a shewed tone.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

please let me know what you think!

this is my first Skyrim fanfic!


End file.
